This invention relates to emulsion polymers and a method for preparing emulsion polymers. More particularly this invention relates to emulsion polymers capable of contributing useful rheological properties to aqueous coating compositions containing the emulsion polymers. The emulsion polymers are prepared by the post-polymerization treatment of a first emulsion polymer with colloidal stabilizer, monomer, and a redox system at 20-85xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,816 discloses aqueous dispersions prepared by the polymerization of vinyl acetate, ethylene, and various ethylenically unsaturated comonomers in the presence of unsaturated carboxylic acid and 1.5-20% by weight of cellulose ether, to form a copolymer having a glass transition temperature of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 0xc2x0 C. and comprising a cellulose ether in at least partly grafted form. The unsaturated carboxylic acid and cellulose ether are present throughout the polymerization reaction.
The problem faced by the inventors is the provision of modified emulsion polymers. The inventors found that treatment of a first emulsion polymer with colloidal stabilizer, monomer, and redox system at 20-85xc2x0 C. after the formation of the first emulsion polymer was effective in modifying the emulsion polymer and offered freedom from concern over gelation of the reaction mixture during the polymerization reaction. Further, the post-polymerization process may be effected at a different time and place and at a lower temperature than the original polymerization reaction, for example, beneficially freeing up the reaction kettle for subsequent polymerization reactions.
In a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an emulsion polymer formed by the free radical polymerization of at least one first ethylenically unsaturated monomer until at least 95% of the first monomer by weight has been converted to a first emulsion polymer and subsequent treatment of the first emulsion polymer with 0.01-6%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a colloidal stabilizer, 0.01-10%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of at least one second ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and 0.05-0.35%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a redox system at 20-85xc2x0 C. until at least 90% of the sum of the residual monomer of the first emulsion polymer and the second monomer has been converted to polymer.
In a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for preparing an emulsion polymer including forming a first emulsion polymer by the free radical polymerization of at least one first ethylenically unsaturated monomer until at least 95% of the first monomer by weight has been converted to the first emulsion polymer; and subsequently treating the first emulsion polymer with 0.01-6%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a colloidal stabilizer, 0.01-10%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of at least one second ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and 0.05-0.35%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a redox system at 20-85xc2x0 C. until at least 90% of the sum of the residual monomer of the first emulsion polymer and the second monomer has been converted to polymer.
This invention relates to an emulsion polymer formed by the free radical polymerization of at least one first ethylenically unsaturated monomer until at least 95% of the first monomer by weight has been converted to a first emulsion polymer and subsequent treatment according to the method of this invention. The first emulsion polymer contains at least one copolymerized ethylenically unsaturated monomer. Ethylenically unsaturated monomers include, for example, (meth)acrylic ester monomers including methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, lauryl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, isodecyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate; hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate and hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate; (meth)acrylamide; (meth)acrylonitrile; styrene and substituted styrenes; butadiene; vinyl acetate, vinyl butyrate and other vinyl esters; and vinyl monomers such as ethylene, vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride. The use of the term xe2x80x9c(meth)xe2x80x9d followed by another term such as acrylate or acrylamide, as used throughout the disclosure, refers to both acrylates or acrylamides and methacrylates and methacrylamides, respectively.
The first emulsion polymer may contain from 0 to 5%, preferably from 0.5 to 2%, by weight based on polymer weight, of a copolymerized monoethylenically-unsaturated acid-group containing monomer, based on the weight of the polymer, such as, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, itaconic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, monomethyl itaconate, monomethyl fumarate, monobutyl fumarate, maleic anhydride, sulfoethyl methacrylate, and phosphoethyl methacrylate. The first emulsion polymer may contain from 0 to 5%, preferably from 0 to 2%, by weight based on polymer weight, of a copolymerized monoethylenically-unsaturated amino-group containing monomer, based on the weight of the polymer, such as, for example, diethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate and t-butylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate. The first emulsion polymer may contain from 0% to 1%, by weight based on polymer weight, copolymerized multi-ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as, for example, allyl methacrylate, diallyl phthalate, 1,4-butylene glycol dimethacrylate, 1,2-ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, 1,6-hexanediol diacrylate, and divinyl benzene. Preferred first emulsion polymers contain predominant amounts of copolymerized acrylic, styrene+acrylic, or vinyl acetate+acrylic monomers. More preferred first emulsion polymers contain copolymerized ethyl acrylate or butyl acrylate. Most preferred first emulsion polymers contain predominant amounts of methyl methacrylate and ethyl acrylate or methyl methacrylate and butyl acrylate.
The glass transition temperature (xe2x80x9cTgxe2x80x9d) of the first emulsion polymer is preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., more preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., as measured by differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) taking the mid-point in the heat flow versus temperature transition as the Tg value, the monomers and amounts of the monomers being selected to achieve the desired polymer Tg range as is well known in the art.
The polymerization techniques used to prepare the first emulsion polymer are well known in the art. In the emulsion polymerization process conventional surfactants may be used such as, for example, anionic and/or nonionic emulsifiers such as, for example, alkali metal or ammonium salts of alkyl, aryl, or alkylaryl sulfates, sulfonates or phosphates; alkyl sulfonic acids; sulfosuccinate salts; fatty acids; ethylenically unsaturated surfactant monomers; and ethoxylated alcohols or phenols. The amount of surfactant used is typically 0.1% to 6% by weight, based on the weight of monomer. The monomer may be added neat or as an emulsion in water. The monomer may be added in one or more additions or continuously, linearly or not, over the reaction period , or combinations thereof.
Either thermal or redox initiation processes may be used in the preparation of the first emulsion polymer. Conventional thermal free radical initiators may be used such as, for example, hydrogen peroxide, sodium peroxide, potassium peroxide, t-butyl hydroperoxide, cumene hydroperoxide, ammonium and/or alkali metal persulfates, sodium perborate, perphosphoric acid and salts thereof, potassium permanganate, and ammonium or alkali metal salts of peroxydisulfuric acid, typically at a level of 0.01% to 3.0% by weight, based on the weight of total monomer. xe2x80x9cRedox systemsxe2x80x9d herein are oxidant+reducing agent combinations effective to generate free radicals, including the same free radical initiators listed hereinabove as oxidant and a suitable reductant such as, for example, sodium sulfoxylate formaldehyde, ascorbic acid, isoascorbic acid, alkali metal and ammonium salts of sulfur-containing acids, such as sodium sulfite, bisulfite, thiosulfate, hydrosulfite, sulfide, hydrosulfide or dithionite, formadinesulfinic acid, hydroxymethanesulfonic acid, acetone bisulfite, amines such as ethanolamine, glycolic acid, glyoxylic acid hydrate, lactic acid, glyceric acid, malic acid, tartaric acid and salts of the preceding acids may be used. Redox reaction catalyzing metal salts of iron, copper, manganese, silver, platinum, vanadium, nickel, chromium, palladium, or cobalt may optionally be used. The initiator or initiator system may be added in one or more additions or continuously, linearly or not, over the reaction period, or combinations thereof.
Chain transfer agents such as, for example, halogen compounds such as tetrabromomethane; allyl compounds; or mercaptans such as alkyl thioglycolates, alkyl mercaptoalkanoates, and C4-C22 linear or branched alkyl mercaptans may be used to lower the molecular weight of the formed polymer and/or to provide a different molecular weight distribution than would otherwise have been obtained with any free-radical-generating initiator(s). Linear or branched C4-C22 alkyl mercaptans such as n-dodecyl mercaptan and t-dodecyl mercaptan are preferred. Chain transfer agent(s) may be added in one or more additions or continuously, linearly or not, coordinated with the monomer addition or not, over most or all of the entire reaction period or during limited portion(s) of the reaction period.
The polymerization reaction temperature is typically maintained at a temperature lower than 100xc2x0 C. throughout the course of the reaction to form the first emulsion polymer. Preferred is a reaction temperature between 30xc2x0 C. and 95xc2x0 C., more preferably between 40xc2x0 C. and 90xc2x0 C. The emulsion polymerization of first monomer to provide the first emulsion polymer is carried out such that the conversion of first monomer to first emulsion polymer is at least 95%, by weight, as may be determined, for example, by a gravimetric method or gas chromatography, before subsequent treatment of the first emulsion polymer is effected. The amount of first monomer not converted to first emulsion polymer is termed xe2x80x9cthe residual monomer of the first emulsion polymerxe2x80x9d herein.
The average particle diameter of the first emulsion polymer particles is preferred to be from 10-5000 nanometers, more preferably from 50-1000 nanometers, as measured by a BI-90 Particle Sizer.
The first emulsion polymer is subsequently treated with 0.01-6%, preferably 0.1-5%, preferably 0.25-3%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a colloidal stabilizer, 0.01-10%, preferably 1-10%, more preferably 2.4-6%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of at least one second ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and 0.05-0.35%, by weight, based on the weight of the first emulsion polymer, of a redox system at 20-85xc2x0 C., preferably at 55-75xc2x0 C., until at least 90% of the sum of the residual monomer of the first emulsion polymer and the second monomer has been converted to polymer, as may be determined, for example, by a gravimetric method or gas chromatography. Without being bound by any theory, it is believed that the effect of the treatment of the first emulsion polymer is to attach or graft some or all of the colloidal stabilizer to the surface of the first emulsion polymer particles, thereby beneficially modifying the emulsion polymer so formed and enhancing the viscosity and Theological properties of aqueous coating compositions containing the emulsion polymer. Formation of the emulsion polymer of this invention is taken herein as indicated by a higher viscosity measured at 12,000 secxe2x88x921, such as ICI viscosity, of an aqueous coating composition containing the emulsion polymer, in contrast to a that of a blend of an untreated first emulsion polymer and the same amount of the same colloidal stabilizer.
By xe2x80x9ccolloidal stabilizerxe2x80x9d herein is meant a nonionic molecule which is an effective agent for protecting charged colloidal particles in aqueous media against flocculation. Also known in the art as protective colloids, colloidal stabilizers have a weight average molecular weight between 1000 and 300,000 and are typically more hydrophilic than the composition of the first emulsion polymer, as measured by weight-averaged solubility parameters. Colloidal stabilizers known in the art include, for example, hydroxyethyl cellulose, preferably having a weight average molecular weight between 50,000 and 150,000; N-vinyl pyrrolidone; polyvinyl alcohol, preferably having a weight average molecular weight between 10,000 and 200,000; partially acetylated polyvinyl alcohol; carboxymethyl cellulose; gums such as gum arabic; starches; proteins; and mixtures thereof. Preferred as colloidal stabilizer is hydroxethyl cellulose or polyvinyl alcohol.
The second ethylenically unsaturated monomer(s) are monoethylenically unsaturated monomers such as those monoethylenically unsaturated monomers disclosed hereinabove as first ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Preferred second ethylenically unsaturated monomers are ethyl acrylate and butyl acrylate, mixtures thereof, and mixtures of monomers containing greater than 30 wt. % ethyl acrylate or butyl acrylate.
The redox systems used in the treatment of the first emulsion polymer include an oxidant and a reductant such as, for example, those disclosed hereinabove as suitable for the polymerization of the first emulsion polymer.
The treatment of the first emulsion polymer is carried out at 20-85xc2x0 C. until at least 90% of the sum of the residual monomer of the first emulsion polymer and the second monomer has been converted to polymer. The colloidal stabilizer, the second ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and the redox system may be added in various combinations and in various manners. Preferred is the addition of the redox system as two separate solutions, one containing oxidant and a second containing reductant, in water and the addition of the colloidal stabilizer and emulsified second monomer as a second mixture in water. Either may be added as a single addition or as a gradual feed, concurrently or sequentially. Preferred is the addition of both concurrently over a period of time such as, for example from 5 to 20 minutes.
The treatment of the first emulsion polymer may be carried out in a batch, semi-continuous, or a continuous reactor or vessel including but not limited to the reactor or vessel in which the first emulsion polymer was formed. Preferred is the treatment of the first emulsion polymer in a second reactor, drain tank, storage tank, or the like so as to free the first polymerization reactor or vessel for further production. The site of the treatment of the first emulsion polymer according to this invention is less constrained than the selection of the reactor for the polymerization of the first emulsion polymer as the temperature required for the treatment including the redox system is generally lower that that found most desirable for the polymerization of the major part of the monomer and because the amount of heat generated during the treatment step is much lower that generated during the polymerization of the major part of the monomer.
The aqueous composition of this invention is prepared by techniques which are well known in the coatings art. First, if the coating composition is to be pigmented, at least one pigment is well dispersed in an aqueous medium under high shear such as is afforded by a COWLES(copyright) mixer or, in the alternative, at least one predispersed pigment may be used. Then the emulsion polymer is added under low shear stirring along with other coatings adjuvants as desired. Alternatively, the emulsion polymer may be included in the pigment dispersion step. The aqueous composition may contain conventional coatings adjuvants such as, for example, tackifiers, pigments, emulsifiers, coalescing agents, buffers, neutralizers, thickeners or rheology modifiers, humectants, wetting agents, biocides, plasticizers, antifoaming agents, colorants, waxes, and anti-oxidants.
The solids content of the aqueous coating composition may be from about 10% to about 70% by volume. The viscosity of the aqueous composition may be from 0.05 to 10 Pa.s (50 cps to 10,000 cps), as measured using a Brookfield viscometer; the viscosities appropriate for different application methods vary considerably.
The aqueous coating composition may applied by conventional application methods such as, for example, application with a brush or a paint roller, roll coating, doctor-blade application, printing methods, air-atomized spray, air-assisted spray, airless spray, high volume low pressure spray, and air-assisted airless spray.
The aqueous coating composition may be applied to a substrate for decorative, protective, adhesive, etc. effect on substrates such as, for example, plastic, wood, metal, previously painted surfaces, weathered surfaces, polymeric film, reconstituted wood products, cementitious substrates, asphaltic substrates or the like, with or without a prior substrate treatment such as an acid etch, corona discharge, or a primer.
The aqueous composition coated on the substrate is typically dried, or allowed to dry, at a temperature from 20xc2x0 C. to 95xc2x0 C.
The following examples are presented to illustrate the invention and the results obtained by the test procedures.
Abbreviations
AA=acrylic acid
BA=butyl acrylate
MMA=methyl methacrylate
AN=acrylonitrile
HEC=Hydroxyethyl cellulose
APS=Ammonium persulfate
t-BHP=t-Butyl hydroperoxide
SSF=sodium sulfoxylate formaldehyde